Etrian odyssey untold: support system
by dreadgar2
Summary: Fire emblem awakening support system, etrian odyssey style! the highlander is the avatar in this case, and his name is Gale. Various special chapters on the side.
1. gale and fredericka

**I just love the new etrian odyssey untold characters. I can't be the only one that wants to see more personality and interaction between them. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me (_)! **

**Anyway, this is based on the fire emblem awakening support system . except it uses the etrian odyssey cast.**

**all of the supports between the party members take place at some point in the story. While the support between the other character takes place post-story.**

Gale and Fredericka C support.

Fredericka:*sigh*.

Gale: hm? Is there something wrong, Fredericka.

Fredericka: huh? Oh, no. nothing is wrong, I just….

Gale: Fredericka. Didn't we already talk about how you need to be more open with us.

Fredericka: that's just it. I can't be more open. Because my problem is impossible for you to solve.

Gale: really? How can you be sure about that when you still didn't tell me what it is.

Fredericka: look, gale, just forget about this. You can't do anything about-*growl*.

Gale: …..is that what I think it is?

Fredericka: NO! no, it's not what you think! I'm absolutely NOT hungry or craving sweets!

Gale: but your stomach just growled. And now that I think about it…is this because of the "ice cream" talk, we had back at the labyrinth.

Fredericka:*blush* no! it's not because of that! Just leave me alone!

*Fredericka runs of*

Gale: heh. well, I'll just consider this to be your way of saying it.

Gale and Fredericka B support.

Fredericka:*growl* ugh, I feel absolutely horrible. But I just can't eat anything from this era without having a stomach acke….*sniff* I want ice cream, burgers, milkshakes and some fries.

Gale: I don't know what these foods are? But they don't feel too healthy, especially for a growing girl.

Fredericka: huh? Gale, when did you-

Gale: I'm a highlander, simply put. But this isn't about how I snuck up on you. It's about THIS!*holds his hand open*

Fredericka: what is…that?

Gale: it's a special bag of biscuits, made from all sorts of sweet, but healthy, berries.

Fredericka:*eyes sparkling * biscuits! Really!

Gale :*chuckle* why don't you open it and see for yourself.

Fredericka:*opens it REALLY fast* hey! These are cookies *munch* and delicious cookies to boot! How did you know about them?

Gale: umm…. What's a "cookie" ?

Fredericka: *sweat drop* hehe, no, it's nothing. Their technically the same thing anyway.

Gale:?

Gale and Fredericka A support.

Fredericka: gale! can I … talk to you for a minute.

Gale: ah, Fredericka, is there something wrong.

Fredericka: no, nothing is wrong , I just wanted to ask you something.

Gale: oh, what is it ?

Fredericka: how did you get these cook- I mean! biscuits.

Gale: oh, that. It was no trouble, really. I just bought them from the golden deer.

Fredericka: ….lair.

Gale: wha! Me, lying! I would never!

Fredericka: yes you are. I asked Simon and he told me you were furiously reading his books about the past era. Or more precisely the food section in the "old recipes of the lost civilization".

Gale: oh! Well what do you know I did, didn't I .

Fredericka: he also told me you went to the labyrinth alone to get those healthy berries.

Gale: heh. guilty as charged.

Fredericka: why did you DO THAT! Just because you're a highlander doesn't mean you can go alone! What if you DIED there.

Gale: I'm sorry, Fredericka . but I just saw you in so much hunger that I felt like had to do something.

Fredericka: well, you're wrong. I don't want biscuits. I want my…..

Gale: yes?

Fredericka: *blush* I want my best friend and role model.

Gale: I imagine, that must have been embarrassing to say, heheh.

Fredericka: w-w-whatever . the important part is that I saved you some of the biscuits. You did make them, after all.

Gale: actually, I asked Rosa to make them .

Fredericka: are you going to take them or not!

Gale:*chuckle* alright, thanks…Ricky.

Fredericka: *blush*

**If you were expecting a S support, than I'm sorry, but I will only make one for one female character.**

**Anyway expect another chapter at some point .**


	2. special 1

**I'm back!...well that sure didn't take long, huh?**

**Anyway I decided to make a special moment chapter, after all, the chapters themselves aren't all that long.**

**Love triangle? **

Gale was stunned to say the least. It wasn't every day that a guy meets a woman that totally makes his efforts seem pathetic, and it was even less likely, or rather near impossible for a highlander of all men to pale completely in comparison.

The woman in question was now killing three tree rats before the assault even started. Apparently she has a rather useful skill called severing slash, a passive skill exclusive to her class, which gale thinks isn't that deferent from his own highlander class.

Unsheathing her sword, the woman said "highlander, are you alright.." replied the woman with outmost seriousness . "wow…I mean yes! yes I'm fine, thanks to you" replied gale with a rather defeated expression.

"You should be more…. careful, even if this…. is the first floor". Gale turned around, rather shocked. He looked to his back and was reminded that there was one more woman with them, or rather a small young girl cloaked in black cloth.

"yeah, your right. After this little skirmish, I can see I still have a lot to learn, especially when you two can beat whatever comes our way, while I take a close brush with death from even a small hit" gale sighed. He let the fact that he was a highlander get to his hid and make him careless.

" perhaps you simply need time to grow powerful enough. But yes, you need to learn as much as you can before your mission starts" said the sword wielder with a scolding tune. "if you're my teacher, than I have nothing to fear, so thanks again for helping me, ren" replied gale with cheerfulness. The woman named ren was a little taking aback by her temporary companions strange attitude. He almost…..seemed nervous around her?

Gale was smiling quit happily. Before he felt the dark aura imitating from the other girl, that is. " is there something wrong , tlachtga" said the highlander with legs shuddering. "….. don't you dare try anything with ren…. do you understand"

The girls reply seemed like all the other ones she said so far, however there seemed to be a hint of challenge in it. Needless to say, ren was confused, gale on the other hand. " I'm pretty sure I have the right to try and win this little competition. Do YOU, understand what I mean"

The only male in the area and the young girl were now glaring daggers at each other, ren could almost swear she saw sparks clashing between the two.

"why do I feel in middle of all this?" wondered ren with curiosity.

**Yep, that's right. I'm pissed at how you couldn't add ren and tlachtga to you party. Even though you get to use them at the beginning of the game.**

**And yes, I think ren and the highlander are a good match. They're both warriors, have a scar, powerful and protective of their party members.**

**The next chapter is Simon and gale support. **


	3. Gale and Simon support

**Again it didn't take all that long.**

**Anyway , this is Gale and Simon support. Enjoy**.

**Gale and Simon C SUPPORT.**

Gale: Simon! Oh , good. You disappeared whiteout a trace. Just what are you doing here, all by yourself.

Simon:*mumble-mumble*hmm?

Gale: huh? (hey, is he reading a book? Well, that shouldn't be a surprise at this point, but he really needs to listen to other people once in a while).

Simon: ah, I see! So that's why they used to worship all these countless gods! I must say some of these gods seem more harm than good, not to mention even more of them are just about ridiculous.

Gale: SILENCE! MORTAL! HOW DARE YOU INSULT US, YOU LOWLY MOUTH-BREATHER!

Simon: GAAAAHHH! MERCY! PLEASE!...wait? wasn't that?

Gale:*snort**chuckle* my, my, Simon. I had no idea you believed so strongly in religion.

Simon: GALE! Just what do you think you're doing, scaring the life out of me!

Gale: heh, sorry, sorry. but you looked like you could use a little laugh.

Simon: do I look like I'm laughing! I'm sure all what you did was decrees my life-span by a good 10 years!

Gale: oh, come on. Be a little fun every now and then.

Simon: Gale, you're the leader of this guild. You need to act your age, and more importantly, act like a leader would act when exploring the labyrinth.

Gale: I'm sure I'm doing fine. After all, we are in the third startum by now.

Simon: really, well I've been considering that for a while now, and your behavior isn't helping .

*Simon leaves*

Gale:….if it's coming from you, than I really need to give it some thought…

**Gale and Simon B SUPPORT **

Simon: Gale! What is the meaning of this!

Gale: hm? What? Are you unsatisfied with something else.

Simon: of course I'm! I've been seeing all sorts of problems! Both from the guild AND from the golden deer!

Gale:*sigh* what is it.

Simon: well, first of all, raquna has been less enthusiastic and is brooding after every mission, apparently she hasn't been drinking as much as she wants, and that's affecting her performance.

Gale: didn't you say she should lay it of completely?

Simon: well…yes, but I didn't think it meant that much to her.

Gale: and the other problems…

Simon: Arthurs been actin fidgety and more agitated, it seems it's because you told him not fight as much and to converse his TP. Fredericka is about the same, only it's because you forbid her from eating sweets.

Gale: wasn't it your idea to do that. You were saying something about them being more mature.

Simon: that's…..anyway, the golden deer has been overflowing with unfinished requests that were addressed directly to our guild.

Gale: I thought you said we need to focus more on exploring and less on "pointless errands" .

Simon: …why are you suddenly taking all I said so seriously?

Gale: Simon, I respect your opinion, and when you told me that I was being childish, I figured we were talking it a bit too easy. So I decided to get everyone to put aside their bad habits and focus on getting the job done. And as for the requests, there are countless other guilds that can take care of them.

Simon: Gale…. Don't take what I said so seriously, I was just being a….. a "sour loser", as Arthur would no doubt put it.

Gale: so you don't mind if things go back to the way they were?

Simon: no, not at all. In fact, let me help you get everything back in order.

Gale: that would be much appreciated.

**Gale and Simon A SUPPORT**

Gale:*screams in victory* another victory for our guild!

Simon: I must say, we have returned to top form in no time at all! Quite an achievement, if I do say so myself!

Gale: yeah! Once we got rid of those annoying decisions, everything went smoothly again!

Simon:….*GLARE *

Gale:….*sweat drop*oops.

Simon:*sigh* I suppose, I WAS a little overbearing.

Gale: sorry about that. But it was a bit too much of a hassle.

Simon: indeed, I think I realized just how pointless my fears were.

Gale: you? Fears? I didn't think you were that worried about the guilds condition. Especially since we formed it just to get permission to explore gladsheim.

Simon: it's not the guild. I was worried about the one that was leading us. Or more specifically, you.

Gale: huh? Was I that terrible in your opinion?

Simon: no. I was just thinking maybe we could do better, reach new heights and make a better name for ourselves, if….I was the one leading.

Gale: what makes you think that what happened changes anything?

Simon: huh? What do you mean?

Gale: there is no knowing when danger well come. But if something were to happen to me, then I'll be counting on you, to lead the others to safety and continue the mission.

Simon: what?! I would never tell them to abandon you, or anyone else for that matter!

Gale: but I could be already dead? And you and the others may not be able to use items or skills to revive me? Then the only option left is to leave me be, and save what can be saved before it's too late.

Simon: WRONG! You forget that IM the medic of this party! MY job is to make sure something like that NEVER happens! And YOU, well never think of giving up on MY watch! Do I make myself CLEAR!

Gale:… heh. as clear as day, my friend, I'm glade you'll be here whenever I need you.

Simon:*flips glasses* good, and don't you forget it.

Gale:*smile*.

**Wow, this took rather long to finish.**

**I've noticed that there's still no reviews. That's fine and all, but I did mention that this was my first fan fiction, and some proof that someone has been reading this would be really great. Even if it's not the best thing you ever read.**

**Anyway, next up would be Gale and Raquna, or another special chapter. **


	4. special 2

**Itsa me! Dreadgar!...what, I can be excited for super Mario 3d world, and you can't stop me…..even if I don't have a wii u…*sniff***

**Anyway, I've decided to make another special chapter. This one takes place on a rather special day.**

**Oh, and I don't remember the name of the woman that runs the golden deer. So I'll just call her lady.**

**WHY, GALE! WHY, HER!**

The streets of etria. They are mostly crowded with people, however, at least 70 percent of them are adventurers rather than average citizens. On this particular day there was a lot of things that were notable. Hearts, pink and chocolate. Apparently, someone introduced the concept of something called "valentine's day" at some point in the history of the town. It soured in popularity, since it gave people an excuse to confess and enjoy their time with their loved ones.

Right now, for the first time, a highlander is in the town at the time of this day. However he wasn't really interested in getting chocolate or writing love letters as most men are doing right now.

Instead, he was responding to a request addressed directly to him alone. The strange part was that it was from the bartender lady, the one that runs the golden deer.

Upon arriving and entering the pub, the highlander noticed there were more people than usual. Most likely trying to declare their love to lady.

"Gale! Over here! Hurry!"

Noticing lady on the far counter, Gale walked up to here. Along the way he noticed people(all men) giving him strange, and almost frightening glances.

"I'm glade you made it, I almost didn't know what to do. But could you please get your head closer. I need to talk to you in private" lady whispered.

Complying with her wishes, Gale bent down slightly to be on eye level with her, and finally spoke "I came as soon as I heard. You have a difficult job for me, correct?"

"yes, as you probably heard. Today is valentine's day, and most of the men here would love nothing more than to give me love letters" lady said, annoyance evident in her tune.

"I…..see? but what does that have to do with anything" asked Gale, obviously confused.

"its because I want to give you this" from out of nowhere, lady revealed a bar of valentines chocolate, and slowly put it on the table.

"…..so what does this really mean?" asked Gale. he didn't need to be a genius to know something was wrong with this exchange.

" I need you to pretend to be my valentine"

"huh? Why?"

"well…you see….. every valentine's day I receive many letters, or half the bar try's to unsuccessfully woe me". Gale chuckled at that, but urged her to continue. "I'm tired of rejecting all these people. Some of them have been trying for years. But the truth is , I think they need to move on, and try to find love elsewhere"

" I see. So you think if you pretended to have a boyfriend, they will stop and not bother you again". Lady nodded her head in confirmation. "but that still doesn't explain everything. Why ask ME?"

"it's because some of them won't give up, even if they think I'm already taken". Gale was about to ask why, but lady already started answering him "their just that persistent. But if the fake boyfriend in question was too strong and too famous, then their more likely to just give up after realizing they have no chance against him".

"Hmmm… that's true. But why not ask someone else your more comfortable with."

Lady shook her head, and said "your guild is the only one that fits the bill, but when I thought about it, I realized that Fredericka and raquna will be obviously wrong" Gale shuddered at that, but let her continue. " and as for Arthur, he's too young, and Simon is a medic, not a fighter, so no one will be afraid of going up to him and requesting a death match".

It took all of Gales self-control to not laugh at that last reason. "so I realized you where my only real option…..so could you please accept? I'll make it worth your while, I promise"

Gale gave it some thought. He COULD accept and guarantee a favor from her. But some of the people in the bar were friends in his opinion, and he wasn't too eager to get his name written on their hit-list….oh, what the heck, JUSTICE FOR ALL!

"alright, I'll help you". Upon hearing his response, lady let up, and already started giving him instructions.

"good, well start right now, so get ready. Don't worry about it, just play along". Gale was about to protest, but lady just started breathing air, and then spoke in a fake, relieved and loud voice.

"Really! You will accept it! Oh, I'm so glad". Upon hearing her words, the whole pub shifted their attention to the highlander and bar owner.

"I was so worried you that would reject me! but now I feel like the happiest woman alive!". Her acting was spot on, Gale wondered if she ever tried to be an actress.

" I realize that you have a request to finish right now, so just take this with you and think of me" after that, lady extended the valentines chocolate bar, shocking everyone in the pub.

Remembering her comment about playing along, Gale pretended to gratefully accept the chocolate bar. Once he grabbed it, he felt as if all the hearts in the pub were screaming in agony and denial at the scene they just witnessed. Suddenly all of the confused looks changed to glares and death stares.

"…heh….you should probably leave before someone tries to strangle you" was lady's only comment on the heartbreak she just saw.

Gale wasted no time in running away from the pub.

**** 15 minutes later ****

"…*huff*….*huff*….. I finally made it!"

Gale was now standing in front of the guilds base.

After miraculously escaping the golden deer without any confirmation with any broken hearts or angry fans, Gale was glad to finally be back were its safe.

Entering the base, Gale shouted a tired "IM HOME".

No sooner did he take two steps inside did a strange yellow bird came flapping at him…..oh wait, its only Fredericka, her yellow pig tails always gave the impression that they were trying to give her the ability to fly.

"Gale! Your finally here! I was waiting for you to come back!". Seeing the normally quit girl acting so cheerfully made a smile form on the highlanders lips.

"is that so? And just why were you waiting for me?" asked the highlander while ruffling the girls hair playfully.

" uhhhh…. I wanted to give you something…..important"

"hm? And that would be…?

"its…. Well its val-" Fredericka never got to finish, as the guilds resident redhead and protector butted in with her own part to speak.

" hey there, Gale! Your just the guy I was looking for!" was how the protector interrupted their conversation.

"ah, hello, raquna. You seem even more chirpy today. Why is that?"

In response to his question, the redhead started grinning and giggling like a schoolgirl, while gracefully covering her mouth.

" did I say something funny?" asked Gale, confused.

"heheh….no, I'm just fond of your obliviousness" she replied while giggling all the way.

Not quite understanding what she meant, Gale decided to just drop the issue and ask her what she wanted. " so, you were going to ask me something?"

" heh…. yeah, about that, could we go somewhere more private?" raquna was now playing with her hair, a sure sign that she was nervous.

Behind her, Fredericka was visibly fuming. She was not pleased at the older woman for interrupting her, "HOLD IT! I asked him first! And I have something important to say" determination was written all over Fredericka's face.

Raquna, however, simply dismissed it with a wave of her hand " I'm sure it can wait. I need to say something that could change the whole way the guild functions".

Normally this would receive Gales undivided attention. But the situation felt too strange to make a move just yet.

"w-w-well I have to say something that could change the way the guild functions too"

In response to Fredericka's statement, raqunas behavior changed from casual to irritated. Gale could only think that he never saw the two act this way before.

"listen….."Ricky", this is an adult manner that needs the attention of ACTUAL adults". Gale couldn't believe what he just heard, did these two have a fight or what?!

At that time, the last two members of the guild decided to show themselves, no doubt attracted by the racket just now.

"oh, looks like Gale has finally returned, what took you so long, and what was that request about" said the guilds medic, Simon.

"yeah, it was pretty boring waiting for you" complained Arthur, the guilds alchemist.

Gale was about to answer Simon's question, Before he was interrupted by Arthur, who exclaimed in shock "hey! Is that valentines chocolate sticking out of your pocket! Who gave them to you!"

Registering what they just heard , raquna and Fredericka quickly shifted their gazes to where Arthur was pointing. Their faces both fell at the sight. There, in Gales pocket, was a valentines chocolate bar, no doubt given to him by someone.

"WHAT!? WHO GAVE YOU THAT !" screamed Fredericka at the top her lungs.

Gale was almost too afraid to respond, but he might as well begin his explanation from SOMEWHERE." Lady gave it to me for valentine's day" he casually said.

It took at least 5 seconds for what he said to finally sink in. once it did, everyone's reactions where simply extreme.

"n…..no… the BAR owner!" raquna was the first to respond.

"but…..but…but WHY HER!" Said Fredericka with disbelief.

" I…. didn't know you liked her that way" commented Simon.

" I thought you were interested in strong and dependable girls?!" Arthur finally added.

Gale realized that he should have went more into detail, judging by his guild mates reactions. Before he can start explaining again however, he was greeted with a very sad sight.

Fredericka looked like she was on the verge of crying. " ….but…*sniff*…. I realize that…*sniff*….im a little young, but still… why would you choose her over everyone else? Is it because she's pretty or because she…..has a large CHEST?!"

Whoa, whoa, WHOA. Just what was so wrong about this to drive her to tears?! And what's up with that last reason.

"I thought that after fighting in the front lines together all this time… that we had something special for each other?!"

Gale switched his attention to raquna, her expression looked visibly hurt, even betrayed. But why would she think there was nothing special between them?! Gale was prepared to give his life for her and the others if it ever came to it.

Gale was confused and just about tired of it all. Thankfully, Simon came to his rescue.

"calm down, both of you, he obviously doesn't get what you two are so upset about. And frankly, I think he doesn't even know why were shocked at this whole mess"

Noticing his point, raquna and Fredericka started to calm down, although they still looked heartbroken.

"and you. You better explain this in detail"

Upon hearing those words, Gale let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding.

**** after explaining the situation ** **

"BWAHAHAHAHA! REALLY! SHE ASKED YOU TO ACCEPT HER CHOCOLATE FOR **THAT**?!".Arthurs laughter echoed through the whole base.

Gale simply nodded his head in confirmation, glade to finally explain the situation.

"…so does this mean you don't actually like her…." Simon cautiously asked.

"no, I was more interested in the reward than anything else" was Gales annoyed answer.

After hearing his answer, Fredericka and racuna breathed a sigh of relief. Good, they still had a chance.

The moment they relaxed, they realized they lost whatever energy remaining for the day. and so racuna excused herself and decided to just go to bed early, Fredericka on the other hand. "so if you don't like her…..then who do you like?" . racuna, who was in the middle of going to her room, decided to stand still and listen a bit more.

Gale was taken aback by her question, but answered with confidence " I don't know. Maybe I do. maybe I don't"

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Fredericka made her way to her own room to call it a night. On her way there, Gale could hear a faint "sorry" from racuna, most likely referencing her previous rude statement to the younger girl.

Once Gale was sure the two girls were out of sight, he decided to address the other two males in the hall.

" women are scary. Just plain SCARY!"

The men chuckled and laughed at the highlanders comment. Soon the laughter died down, and Arthur said that he wanted to try new formulas, so he took off outside where he won't make damage by accident. Simon soon followed, not trusting the alchemist to be alone even in the backyard.

Once he was sure he was alone. Gale relaxed his posture and started thinking about Fredericka's previous question.

"…..to be honest…. I just don't know if she returns my feelings. Or if she will even give them some thought…..if I ever mention them…..that is"

Closing his eyes, he imagined her face from what little time they spent together and softly whispered

"….ren…."

***huff* *huff*….*gasp* finally, I'm finished.**

**This chapter was a whopping 2,417 words.**

**This is the longest chapter I ever did. That's not saying much, since its only my fourth one.**

**But seriously, I'm not sure if it turned out right, or if I have been trying too hard.**

**Oh, and before I forget, thanks, magic missile, for reviewing my story(yay! My first review). And yes, I did play the fire emblem games you mentioned. As for the part about Gale being sly, I like to think he's just playful.**

**Also, I may not applaud the next chapter too quickly, since I want to try writing a blazblue fanfic that focuses on tager.**

**If anyone is interested in reading it. Than check my page every now and then to see if it's there. **

**Anyway, please review again, or for the first time, if you ever get the chance. **


	5. Gale and racuna support

**I'm back! **

**Sorry it took too long for anyone who was waiting.**

**The teachers back at school decided to give us a ton of homework. Honestly, I didn't get to even finish my tager story.**

**Oh! And thank you sembiring kembaren, for reviewing. I hope you continue to read and review, and you too! Keep up the good work.**

**Gale and raquna support C.**

Racuna: YAAAAAHOOOOOOO! EAT THIS! YOU CARROTS !

Gale: *sweat drop* I think they look more like cinnamon rolls than carrots.

Racuna: whaaaaaah….don't be siiiiilyyyyy, they might be*hic* called rollers but*hic* that shouldn't matter…*hic*.

Gale:*face palm* racuna. We got separated from the others because you left without so much as a peep. I thought I told you not to bring alcohol with you to the labyrinth.

Racuna: whaaaaaaat….*hic* are you saying *hic* that I'm drunk…..

Gale: I didn't think it was possible for you to get drunk. Not after all the cups I saw you drink nonstop, that is.

Racuna: but I'm nooooot drunk. Why would you say that…*hic*

Gale: stop wobbling and focus. You're in no condition to fight or so much as move until you regain you sen-

* Heavy stomps*

Gale: s*shifts head sharply* …..this is bad. There is an f.o.e coming this way at the worst possible time.

Racuna: hmmmm? Huuh? What? ….happend, and …..ow, why does my head heart so much?

Gale: good. you've gotten sober somewhat. I'll explain everything later, but for now we have to-

*ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR*

Racuna: OH MY **DREADGARS**! WHAT IS THAT THING DOING NEAR THE ENTRANCE!?

Gale: LIKE I SAID, ILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER! BUT NOW WE NEED TO RUN!

Racuna:* while running* when did we get so deep in this startum! I remember we were fighting some spiders near the stairs!

Gale:*while running* you got drunk and wandered off on your own! Well talk about this later, but for now just RUN!

**Gale and racuna B support**

*In Gales room*

Gale: ahhhhhh…another request finished. It's a good thing we ran into Simon and the others while we were running. All what we needed to do was use the Ariadne Thread to go back home before that nasty elephant caught up with us…pffft. I can still remember the look of disbelief on everyone's faces. But hey, they found the item the client was looking for so we didn't need to stay longer there anyways.

*door opens* *racuna enters*

Racuna:…

Gale: huh? Oh, hey racuna, was there something you needed?

Racuna: I ….im sorry about what happened. I just… never thought I'd get drunk in the labyrinth of all places.

Gale:*sweat drop* it's no trouble really, just don't do it again.

Racuna: don't you "it's no trouble" me! You and I both know that was just pathetic….

Gale:*sigh* to be honest with you, I think what happened was very careless of you, and I'm positive I told you not to bring alcohol when we're exploring.

Racuna: I swear I have no idea why I got dnuk! I can usually hold my liquor just fine.

Gale: then maybe you just drank too much this time. just How many cups did you drink anyway?

Racuna:*blush* uh…around ten…. I think?

Gale: TEN CUPS! Do you even think for a second that it might be bad for you!?

Racuna: like I said, I can hold it just fine, even when I drink twenty cups.

Gale:*blank stare*….you must brush your teeth and wash your mouth RIDICULOUSLY well, to make sure the smell doesn't stick.

Racuna:*puffs cheeks*….humph! you didn't need to so blunt!

Gale: alright, alright. Let's just think about how we can fix this little problem of yours before something else happens.

Racuna:*sigh* if only there was something else I can drink, than maybe I won't need to bring that stuff with me.

Gale: I thought you loved alcoholic drinks?

Racuna: I still have my dignity you know. It's not like father never tried to make love more innocent tastes. I still feel ashamed every now and then you know. Especially when other people get in trouble because of me….

Gale: so if we find something else, you won't have any more trouble?

Racuna: yeah. But it has to be at least be similar to alcohol.

Gale:*thinking* hmm…..did you say something about more "innocent" tastes when you were talking?

Racuna: huh? Uh, yeah I did.

Gale: then I think I have just the thing for you.

**Gale and racuna A support.**

Racuna: mmmm. This is just great!

Gale: I'm glade you think so. Because you well only be allowed to bring it with you to the labyrinth.

Racuna: heh, that's fine. I won't have it any other way. I just didn't think you still remembered the place we found this sap wine at.

Gale: the best part about this sap wine is that it has no alcoholic materials. Instead it just has its taste and scent. It's safe for even children to have it. And we can get plenty of it whenever we need more for you. I hope this well teach you take better care of that pretty body of yours.

Racuna:*blush* wh-wh-what! Don't try to flirt with me!

Gale:*smirk* if it takes just this to embarrass you then we might as well talk in public.

Racuna: oh, veeerrry funny.

Gale: still, we should probably keep a close eye on you. You might try to cheat and finish the sap wine before we even start exploring again, hahahah.

Racuna:*grumble* humph. Well thanks a lot, Mother.

Gale: HEY!

**Again, sorry I'm late in posting this, but I had a lot of homework and family issues.**

**Im still working on my tager story, so the next chapter might not come very soon. The good news is that it's a long special one.**


	6. special 3

**Look who's back!**

**Anyway, I would like to thank Musicstarnc for reviewing and giving me another reason to continue.**

**On a sad note, I would like to say that my tager story is not going to show up any time soon.**

**This chapter is REALLY short. But in return, I'm going to upload the next one right on the second day.**

**Cuddle me.**

Gale was sitting soundly on the grass in what could be considered the most peaceful and beautiful plain ever seen.

He was smiling, a calm and gentle smile that could only mean pure and utter happiness.

While the slow breeze blowing in the air was a reason to smile , the main reason was the woman sitting shyly on his lap.

Gale looked at her one more time, and was again blushing at the sight.

Siting on his lap was everything he wanted in a woman. her blue eyes were looking softly at him, and he found himself mesmerized by them.

But that was only part of it, her dark blue hair was surprisingly soft to the touch, and he kept running his fingers through it. Almost thinking that it was fabric.

On her forehead was something he can relate and sympathize with, it was a clean scare that he didn't think it was appropriate for him to ask how it came.

Gale slowly extended his hand until it reached her cheek, in which he started caressing it gently. Her reaction was to hold his hand on her cheek and press it harder.

Gale smiled fondly at the scene. It took all of his self-control to not pounce on her and scare her off. No, this moment felt too perfect to ruin by over-affection or lust, he needed to send the message that he only wanted to make her feel safe, and safe, she shall feel whenever he held her.

Looking at her scare, gale got the strong urge to kiss her forehead, but he knew better than to make any overwhelming moves. He expected her to faint or just run from embarrassment.

What Gale didn't expect, however, was for her to slowly close the distance between their faces by moving her face closer to his.

Recognizing what she meant, gale started moving his face closer to fully close the distance between them.

"Gale…I love you…"

Those were the last words he heard before the distance was completely closed…they were also the last words he heard before waking up.

"I SAID… WAKE UP GALE!"

"HUH!?"

****1 minute later****

"…..not fair…..*sniff*…" was all what Gale could say about the situation.

"What's not fair?" asked Arthur, not understanding the reason for the highlanders sadness.

"…..it's nothing…I'm just going to kill you one day for this"

"Wh-wh-why!?"

…**what!?**

**I…I read a romantic fanfic not too long ago…..and I couldn't resist making this.**

…**I really like highlander x ren. **


	7. Gale and Arthur support

***yawn*…. I'm surprised inspiration came to me through being sleepy.**

**Stretchy tetra! I'm glad to see you reviewing. Keep your story going please.**

**Gale is the name I gave the highlander, he has no default name. **

**Anyway here it is the, Gale and Arthur support.**

**I realize I promised a long special chapter in chapter 5…..before I thought about the whole dream thing.**

**Well don't worry. The long special chapter is 35% finished for the next time.**

**Gale and Arthur C support.**

Arthur:….uhh…..n…no….please.

Gale:….*yawn*…..huh?

Arthur: don't…..Simon…leave…

Gale:.. Arthur?(is he dreaming?)

Arthur:…Simon….no.

Gale:….. maybe I should wake him up. He looks like he is having a nightmare.

Arthur:…you….bastard….no…SIMON!

**Arthur wakes up**

Gale: whoa! Arthur, calm down! It was just a dream!

Arthur: huh?...wh….*sigh* thank goodness. It was just a nightmare.

Gale: that might be true. but you looked like you were having the worst sleep time I ever saw.

Arthur: Gale….what time is it?

Gale: hmm? Around 5. Won't be long before the dawn breaks.

Arthur: I see….and where is Simon?

Gale: over there*points to the right*.

Arthur: oh… then it's fine.

Gale: ….is there something you want to talk about?

Arthur: …no its nothing.

Gale: if you say so.

**Gale and Arthur B support **

Gale: just what were you thinking! You almost died! I don't think I need to tell YOU, about how frail and easy to kill you are.

Arthur: I'm sorry. But Simon was going to get hit! I had to do something! Racuna was not going to make it!

Gale: protecting people with reckless determination is HER job! Not yours! And she would have gotten there AND stopped the monster from hurting them both!

Arthur: I'd rather DIE than take that chance!

Gale: YOU STUPIDE ALCHEMIST!*SLAP*

Arthur: ow….what was that for!

Gale: listen. I know the reason your acting so protective over Simon. It's because of that nightmare isn't it.

Arthur:…..so what if it is.

Gale:*sigh* drop the tough guy act and just tell what you saw. I'm not having you risk your life like that again.

Arthur: why should I tell you! You wouldn't understand.

Gale: no, I probably wouldn't. But Simon won't be happy if you die protecting him…just trust me.

Arthur:….I….. I dreamed about a strange plant. …in my dream…it attacked me and Simon when we were siting.

Gale: now that I think about it. Wasn't the monster that attacked us earlier a plant? Is that why you just leapt at it?

Arthur:*nod* the scary part was that it crawled on Simon. And then it went inside his mouth….

Gale: uhg….that sounds disgusting.

Arthur: and then Simon started choking on it….I tried to stop it but….but….and Simon….he…

Gale: I think that's quite enough. Could you describe that plant for me?

Arthur: well….it had blue dots on it. And it looked like it was burned or charred. Also, it looked like it was half dead, even for a plant.

Gale:…..

Arthur: uhhh…..what?

Gale:….there is no way it could be what I'm thinking…..right?

**Gale and Arthur A support**

Arthur: how…..HOW COULD IT HAVE BEEN THIS!?

Gale: *sweat drop* I know. To think it was this all along.

Arthur: I CANT BELIEVE IT! BUT THE MORE I LOOK, THE MORE SENSE IT MAKES!

Gale: I know….who would have thought that it was racunas horribly cooked salad.

Arthur: but why would I dream about it this way?

Gale: well I remember that Simon tried to eat it…..and then started chocking and finally fainted.

Arthur: so your telling me my mind just twisted the memory into a frightening dream!?

Gale:*shrug* it looks like it.

Arthur: heh..heh…hahahaha.

Gale: I hope you didn't lose your mind over this.

Arthur: n…no. I just feel like the whole thing is just ridicules. So ridicules, that I can't stop laughing…hahaha.

Gale:*chuckle* now that's the Arthur we all know and love.

**It's going to be quite messy back at home for a while. So I'm afraid the next chapter might not come soon. **


	8. special 4

**I'm sorry im late, but it was hard with my relatives, and I was busy playing a link between worlds without any internet or spoilers to help me.**

**But honestly, the game is soooo good, and I never played a link to the past, so the experience was especially pure and fun for me. I'm proud to say that I think I did everything you could do in the game in just three days.**

**If some of you don't like romance, then rest assured that this special chapter is an action one.**

**As for anyone who was expecting romance…..simply put, I'm sorry.**

**Cernunos and the high spear…part 1.**

"RAOR" was the start of a battle cry that foretold a close and vicious struggle between Cernunos, king of the jungle, and an exploration guild from etria.

The exploration guild was a five people team. At the front stood a highlander and a protector, the only true close combatants in the formation. The highlanders name was Gale and his vicious assault techniques were powerful enough to even cause the king of the jungle to be wary.

The protector, was a red haired woman that went by the name racuna. Her shield and fortitude were the party's only defense. And yet, it was a defense that allowed no openings for the beasts strikes to do nearly as much harm as they would undoubtedly do.

In the back of the formation stood three individuals. Two were men and one was female.

In the right, was Arthur, an alchemist that shows much potential for mastery over the elements. His elemental formulas were devastating when they stroke the right monster with the right element. His headstrong attitude helped what little tolerance for pain that alchemists were known for.

In the middle stood a girl who did not look her age at all. her rifles easily said that she was a gunner, and what a gunner she is, there was little she could not defeat with her many different bullets and amazing aim. Indeed, Fredericka Irving rarely missed her mark.

Finally at the left of the group was Simon. A medic that didn't let any situation darter his judgment and stead-fast healing techniques. His healing and medicine were the party's life link that allowed them to go on no matter what.

They all stood firmly in their usual formation, waiting for the king in front of them to make his move.

The king in question was eyeing the group with nothing but rage and murderess intent in its eyes.

The king, who didn't originally have a name, was called Cernunos. Named after a deity from a forgotten era. His powerful horns were the size of abominations. And his red eyes showed the violence and rage that were engraved to its mind by the pure will to survive.

The group and the king stood on opposite sides. They were both preparing for the unavoidable confrontation.

"everyone, this is it. If we want to go further down to find the next geomagnetic field, we have to beat this monster with everything we have" spoke the highlander, his grip tightening on his spear.

The others all nodded their heads in understanding. They have come too far to back away now.

With a loud "ATTACK" the group begun their attack by charging at the king with weapons drawn.

Realizing that the battle has started, Cernunos gave a loud roar, and charged with vigor.

"Gale! Those horns look like its main form of attack! We should be weary of them" screamed the medic.

Nodding his head in understanding, Gale yelled out to Fredericka.

"Fredericka! Head bend!"

"right! Just try to make it stand still!"

Obeying her request, they all split up in different directions.

Gale started the attack by using his delayed charge, while racuna ran up to him and used her front guard. It came at just the right moment, as Cernuous used its horns to ram on to the highlander and possibly stop his technique. Only to be met by the protectors shield .

While the king was busy with its assault, Simon was analyzing the situation and looking for an opening to use one of his darts. This dart was the basis of Simons toxic injection skill, which could potentially poison the enemy.

Seeing the medics intensions, Arthur, who was at the far right of the battlefield, yelled "hey, you idiot goat! Instead of playing with those kids, come and fight a REAL man"

Whether Cernunos understood the alchemists unimaginative insult or simply found the sound of his voice to be irritating was not clear, but it wasted no time in responding to it with a charge in Arthurs direction.

"ARTHUR! Just what do you think you're doing!" cried Simon in disbelief.

"I'm going to blind this bastard with my ultra-special fire formula!"

Cernunos stopped in mid charge and eyed the alchemists left hand wearily, as if recognizing it from somewhere.

Suddenly the jungle kings eyes widened in realization.

Gale, who was watching the scene, grimaced and screamed angrily, "ARTHUR! RUN! IT RECONIZES YOUR FORMULA GUNTLET!"

As if confirming the highlanders statement, Cernunos charged again. Arthur who was preparing the fire formula grinned and unleashed it at the kings head, hoping to burn its eyes.

However, Cernunos shocked the alchemist by shielding its eyes with its arm and brushing the attack with minor damage done to it.

Arthur stared in horror, at the charging beast, expecting to be rammed into.

Instead, however. Cernunos stopped, and lowered its head so that it would be only inches from the alchemists face.

Arthur was surprised but was still too terrified to move. He was further surprised when Cernunos eyes started to glow and give off an alluring light.

In an instant, Arthur felt like he was losing control over his body, which only worsened until he didn't feel anything at all. slowly, Arthur started seeing darkness until it covered his entire vision, and lost whatever control he felt, soon Arthur felt his conscious disappear…and finally felt nothing.

In Arthurs point of view, it was darkness, but to his guild mates, it was a horrifying scene.

They all stared in shock as Arthur literary fell move less on the ground. The shocking part, however, was that Cernunos literary stared the alchemist to death.

"wh…..what was that…" Fredericka asked with fear.

"it…it must be a skill…..but to defeat someone by just staring at them…" Simon was sweating.

"is…is Arthur…" racuna worriedly asked.

Gales gaze strengthened, and he addressed the others" that's not all". everyone looked at him.

"earlier, that bastard brushed off Arthurs attack, this means two things" everyone focused their attention on him.

"first, this proves that it's not just some mindless monster like the rest, and second, that it fought many explorers before, how else could it know about Arthurs gauntlet"

The others all agreed in silent acceptance of gales explanation.

"our strategy hasn't changed, if it could use its eyes to attack, then it's all the more reason to bend its head! Fredericka! fire while its distracted!" yelled the leader.

Fredericka's fear soon changed to focus, and she aimed and fired her special bullet at the still standing king.

The bullet hit the beast strait in the head. Cernunos let out a high-pitched roar and stumbled a bit.

The remaining guild members all looked at the scene, hoping that the bullet did its true purpose.

Luck was not on their side however, as Cernunos started flailing it horns around . a sure sign that the bullet did not bend its head.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, gale yelled" we can't give up! Again, we will distract him while Fredericka tries again! Simon, try poison it while me and racuna get its attention".

Nodding, they all started to move.

After shaking off the pain, Cernunos looked at the rushing guild members. Two of them where charging at him, while the man in the white coat was rushing on the far right.

Proving its intelligence once again, the king started to analyses the situation. The man in the coat reminded him of others that could either make the damage it done go away, or cause it strange alignments with sharp, pointy objects.

Understanding that the two rushing at him were meant as a distraction, Cernunos surprised them by going after Simon instead of letting its instincts take over.

"WHAT!? No, this is bad, I was supposed to get behind it" thought the medic.

Cernunos surprised the guild members by jumping strait at the medic instead of charging as it has done before.

Simon watched hopelessly as the monster was about to land its huge fist at him. But quickly extended his own fist to collide with the monsters.

Cernunos fist struck Simon and finished whatever energy he still had for the fight. Before passing out, Simon smirked bitterly at the king, his last resort has worked!

Cernunos felt a sudden pain in its hand, it looked at it and discovered darts that were most likely the last trick the medic used before being defeated.

The king started to feel pain all over its body, those darts were filled with poison, and their fluid were running in its blood stream.

Gale and racuna gazed at their enemy, not sure whether to be happy or angry.

They have lost a member, but on the other hand their enemy was far too deeply poisoned to recover naturally.

"what now. How do we proceed?" racuna asked.

" we need to get to Simon and revive him, that way he can revive Arthur, and we can start focusing on the offensive". Shifting his gaze to Fredericka he shouted" Fredericka! Head bend again!"

Fredericka nodded and fired another special bullet. Again it collided with the kings head.

The group looked again at the scene, hoping that this time would be different.

Their hopes crumbled once more however, when again, Cernunos brushed off the attack with no further notice.

Fredericka gritted her teeth and yelled to gale" this isn't going to work! My head bend isn't strong enough to work! We need to think of something else!"

While Fredericka was yelling, Cernuous finally lost its patience with the gunner and charged in her direction.

Gale grimaced again, and quickly ordered racuna "racuna! We can't let him beat someone else! Go and protect her! I'll try to revive Simon!"

Nodding her head, racuna ran as fast as her armor can allow her, racuna tried to use her front guard, but found that there was no time.

Deciding to simply shield Fredericka with her armor, racuna braced herself for the kings assault.

Once Cernunos was in striking range, it began to pummel the protector with punch after punch. not stopping for even a second, It continued to strike until racuna finally collapsed from the pain and could no longer stand.

"racuna! Run! Get up! please!"

"i….im sorry….but this is the toughest beat down I ever took" taking her last breath, the protector fainted with armor cracked and shield on the far side.

"NOOOO! YOU BASTARD! **DIIIIEEE**!" screaming with rage and vengeance, Fredericka unleashed a powerful fire rounds skill.

Taking the attack head on, Cernunos stumbled and screamed in pain, it used its right hand to wipe the fire from its eyes.

Once the smoke cleared, the king right eye was visibly burned, and would not recover for the rest of the battle.

Sensing that the damage has already been done, Cernunos glared at the girl that caused it so much trouble, and roared.

Fredericka's steely gaze did not leave the king, if anything it was more focused than ever.

This was unfortunately a mistake, as Fredericka completely forgot about what happened to Arthur.

Wasting no time, Cernunos stared hard at the girl until she became aware of the situation and tried to break free.

Fredericka could do nothing however, as she slowly felt herself lose control and slowly lose her vision, until she finally lost all feeling and fell on the ground.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Gale was watching with rage building up by the second.

" I swear…you will die by my SPEAR!"

**To be continued **

**There is still trouble in home, so don't expect anything soon.**

**But at least I finished a link between worlds, so I can focus on the story.**

**Next time is the first support with a non-party character.**

**Can you guess who she is? **


	9. dear diary

**Sorry im late. I had a really nasty cold, so I just felt miserable and pissed.**

**On a side not, my tager story is finished. Its allot more shorter than I wanted though….thanks to my cold….*cough***

**If you want to read it, just go to my page or the blazblue fanfiction.**

**Sketchy Tetra: Thank you for the many reviews, please continue reading. And also, when is the next 5 is better than 1 coming.**

**Musicstarnc: that's too bad, I hope you get the game soon. A word of advice, don't spoil anything, even if the waiting is rather hard.**

**LoneArtist: your story was quiet funny, please continue, looking forward for the next chapter.**

**sembiring kembaren: that's horrible! I hope you ace those tests! Until then, forget about writing, and focus on your studies. **

**This isn't a support chapter or a special chapter. This chapter is meant to tie up loose ends and explain how the support can happen between all these characters.**

**Oh, and I'm finally going to reveal the name of the guild.**

**Dear diary.**

Dear diary.

Day 1.

Today, me and Gale are about to reach etria.

After everyone went there separated ways, I thought that we won't see them again in years.

Thankfully, I was provin wrong. The radha sent another message to the highlanders clan. They were requesting that the **dreadgar** guild be reformed. I was so happy! I thought I won't see my friends for years! Instead, I'm going to see them after only three short months!

When they say the dreadgar guild. They mean me, Fredericka Irving. The others are Gale, whose besides me right now, Simon yorke our medic, racuna Sheldon our protector and finally, Arthur the alchemist.

During the short time that our guild was active, we conqured the yggdrasil labyrinth, made friends with many other explorers, and saved etria from destruction.

In other words, our guild was the best the town ever saw…..so it was a shock when Gale officially disbanded the guild, there were many requests that were going to be addressed to our guild but had to be transferred to other wiling guilds.

Understandably, allot of etrias economy went down, there were few that can even reach the fourth startum, so without our guild many materials and discovery's weren't made available any more.

Oh, the wagon rider is telling us that were about to reach the town! I'll get back to you after a while.

**After 6 hours**

Today is one of the happiest days of my life!

It turns out that Simon, racuna, and Arthur made it a day ahead of us! And that they used that time to prepare a welcome party for us!

It wasn't just our guild members, but the people that took care of the shops and other establishments.

Valerie, the bar owner (thanks for the info, sketchy tetra) prepared drinks and delicious meals. Shillekka, the shop owner, was there to greet us and give us a discount on all weapons that we buy from now on.

Subaltern Quinn, the new leader of the radha, was there to witness the revival of the best guild in etrias history.

The boy from the rooster inn was also there, he had his pet tree rat with him.

The man that ran the explorers guild was there too, he wanted to challenge racuna to a drinking match.

And just when I thought that everyone we knew was there, rosa and Austine showed up to greet and resume their work for our guild!

Apparently, Austin was thanked by racunas father for his services to us by being offered a place to stay.

He and racunas dad have become great friends.

The one thing that broke my heart that day was the reason that Simon and the others could come here at all..

Arthur said that the library hardly recognized their work. Simon was the one that wrote our monster codex, and when he presented it to the library, they published it as their own! And they did not even mention anything about who wrote it except for writing "made by the researchers of midgard library" on the cover!

The book was considered one of the best published since years!

Simon, racuna, and Arthur were really outraged at the treatment…..but they couldn't do anything about it.

So I could imagine their happiness when they received the same message that the highlanders got. The moment they were sure that me and Gale were going to come, they left the library and came here wanting to reform the guild as fast as possible.

It seemed too good to be true! But Gale made everyone's hopes come true by declaring in a loud voice "since the highlanders allowed me to stay in etria as much as I wish, and since Fredericka finished her mission, AND since Simon, racuna, and Arthur aren't part of that horrible library anymore, I think the time is right for the dreadgar guild to be reformed and to become a TRUE official guild!".

Everyone cheered at that!

I think I cried tears of joy! All of us are going to be together again, and there was nothing that was going to separate us.

I have my friends back….no….. I have my family back….*sniff*.

***Day 8***

I always wondered, who was the woman that made my, and racunas attempts to charm Gale useless.

Today, I got to know who she is.

It has been one week since our guild was reformed, and we were finishing quests at rapid speed.

That's when we took a request that required us to go to the 5th startum.

We were searching for an item that the client was needing, when we found nothing, we decided to cross the large bridge-pipe.

That's when we were reunited with ren and tlachtga.

The two were just standing there watching the skies.

Once the shock of seeing them again rubbed of, Gale ran as fast as he could to greet them.

The two were surprised at first, but they quickly greeted back. I could tell that they were also happy to see us.

Once the greetings were over, we all went to a little camp site that the two build.

We all sat near a fire and started to catch up about all the things that happened after the last time we saw each other.

Ren revealed that after her loss to us, she spent all of her time training to make up for her defeat, so she and tlachtga have been in this startum since then, training.

I couldn't believe how bad she took it! She had been training here since then? I felt really bad about this.

But the one that must have felt the worst was probably Gale.

I took a look at him….. and I was scared at the sight.

There was a shadow over his eyes, his hands and feet were shaking, and he gritted his teeth.

Ren noticed this and asked if he was cold.

Gales response was hilarious to say the least.

He rose of his seat, dashed to ren, bent down on one knee, and fiercely clutched her hand.

We all blankly stared in shock, Gales posture was the perfect image of a MARRIAGE PROPOSAL!

My face was red! and I felt like my heart was about to burst! was he going to ask her to MARRY HIM!?

Ren just looked at him, she was blushing and her hand was slightly shaking, no doubt she was thinking the same thing we all were thinking.

Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

Gale breathed deeply and told her "please….please join our guild. Ever since I saw you fighting, I wanted to catch up to you and be just as strong, and after I managed to do that… I realized that I wanted to fight alongside you more than anything…so…please…join our guild!".

I was amazed at the amount of passion in Gales words! It was at that moment that I realized. She was the one that chained our leaders heart so strongly….and without even trying!

Once everyone recovered from the shock, all eyes were at ren, we were all wondering what was going to be the prideful ronins answer.

After what seemed like an eternity, ren finally answered "to fight alongside the man that defeated me….there was once a time when I would scoff at the very idea…. But now… after following someone so blindly…and fighting one hollow battle after the other….. I see wisdom in changing my ways…very well…Gale of the highlander clan.. I accept"

Once Gale was sure he heard right, he jumped with childish joy! And even looked like he wanted to dance a few times.

Once he calmed down, he went to the ronins partner, the little hexer girl.

The two stared at each other for a while…..and then the stares turned to glares.

I don't know the full details, but these two look like….rivals or something.

Eventually, the staring contest ended, and Gale asked tlachtga if she wanted to join also.

" Wherever ren goes….. I go…. Don't try anything… leader…" tlachtgas words still bring fear to us all!

After we went back home, embarrassingly forgetting to finish the request, we celebrated the first new members in the dreadgar guilds history.

I decided to go back to bed early, I wanted to think about the situation.

I though back to how Gale asked Ren to join, it was actually quite funny….although, I have a STRONG feeling that he was… "practicing for the real thing".

***day 32***

It has been a month since the guild has been reformed, we discover even more monsters, we finished more requests than anybody else, and we requited two of the best adventurers in etria.

Needless to say, our guilds reputation grew more and more each day!

Today were about to finish some more requ-

"hey there Fredericka"

"WHA!?" screamed Fredericka and quickly covered the book she was writing in.

"R-r-racuna!? What are you doing here!? And did you see anything!"

Giggling, Racuna simply said "nah… I just wanted to tell you that we have a new request."

Sighing, Fredericka hid the book in the drawer, and walked slowly out of the room.

"You know. I am curious about what you wrote about everyone " Racuna whispered.

Jumping from shock, Fredericka hastily said " i-i-i-it's nothing! I will finish writing it later!"

Fredericka ran out of the room.

**I wrote this chapter to make it clear that all other supports and special chapters will take place AFTER this one. Im talking about the timeline in this fanfic.**

**Also, I think I have a fever, and there will be more school work, so again, don't expect anything soon.**

**Dreadgar out!**


	10. Gale and Rosa support

**Hey everyone. It's me again…..don't look so bored!**

**LoneArtist: I feel your pain! I'm so glad I decided to do this!**

**Musicstarnc: thank you for your concern, I'm better now and stronger than ever!**

**Sketchy Tetra: again, thank you for the many reviews. I hope to see 5 is better than 1 soon.**

**flyboy179: thank you. I really like this pairing, too.**

**Anyway, this is the first non-party support.**

**I would like to say…that my tricks DID work on a certain someone*smiles evilly***

**Gale and Rosa C support **

Rosa: oh no! how horrible! Oh, you poor thing!

*chirp* *chirp*

Rosa: whatever shall I do!...maybe I can fix it myself?*pokes*

*CHIRP* *CHIRP*

Rosa: EEEEEEEEK!? OH, IM SO SORRY!

*Door opens loudly*

Gale: FEAR NOT! YOUNG MAIDEN! YOUR KNIGHT IN…uh…..BARELY ANY ARMOR! IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!

Rosa: master Gale!...why are you talking like that?

Gale:*scratches cheek* heh. sorry. I'm just REALLY bored.

Rosa: I do believe that mistress Racuna would have fit the role much better.

Gale:*sweat drop* yeah, she probably would have…..anyway, you were screaming about something. What was it?

Rosa: oh! that's right! I have a poor creature in my-

*chirp* *chirp*

Gale:*looks at Rosas hand* huh? Is that…..a bird?

Rosa: yes…..the poor thing fell from the window and hurt its wing.

Gale: hmm…meh. not all that serious, it just needs some time and it will be fine

Rosa: how could you dismiss this so easily master Gale!? Look at those teary eyes that are on the verge of crying….or those poor wings that may never flap again….or those fragile legs….oh…don't worry, I will nurse you back to health.

Gale:*sigh* look. I'm no medic. But I sure don't need to be one to tell you that it would get better in just a few hours.

Rosa: NO! my job as a maid is to help all guests.

Gale:*face palm* oh my DREADGARS! That does it! You're coming with me!*grabs her arm*

Rosa: huh?! Master Gale! What are you doing!?

Gale: you and me are going to fix something that has been in need of fixing for a LONG time!

Rosa: b-but.

Gale: no butts! Just come along….and bring that bird with you.

*chirp* *chirp*

**Gale and Rosa B support.**

Gale: alright Rosa, you can open your eyes now.

Rosa:*opens eyes* yes? What was it that you wanted to show-EEEEEEEEK! Master Gale! What happened to your arm!?

Gale:*chuckle* nothing happened. See*takes off cloth*

Rosa: wha!? What is that cloth doing on your arm?

Gale:*sigh* it's a special cloth made from a jungle killers skin. Just like the real monster, in the right light, it can turn invisible.

Rosa: I….. I see. But why would you so cruelly try to scare me?

Gale: Rosa, didn't you notice how stressed and tired you've been lately?

Rosa: huh?...well, maybe a little…..but why would that matter?

Gale: what I'm trying to say is that you constantly worry about everything and everyone. That's causing you to lose more and more energy every single day. not to mention that you start to get clumsy after half the work is finished. Soon you won't be able to do anything. And you know why?

Rosa: yes?

Gale: you don't let common sense move you. Instead, you assume and never think about it again. You'll never feel relaxed unless you somehow learn to think about things before you just scream for no reason.

Rosa: …I understand…but I can't simply stop worrying…

Gale:*sigh*….alright, why don't we try something else. Look at the bird*points to the left*

Rosa: oh, yes! I almost forgot about him! Is he alright?

*chirp* *flap* *chirp* *flap*

Rosa: oh my! He is already flapping as if nothing has happened to him!

Gale: you see. If you just calmed down and thought about it, you'd realize that the injury wasn't all that dangerous. Instead of leaping before thinking..

Rosa: oh….your right master Gale. I will try to be more thoughtful and less panicky.

Gale: hey Rosa. Turn around please.

Rosa: hm? What is it master Ga-EEEEEEEEEEK! OH! SWEET, MERSEFUL GOD IN HEAVEN! MASTER GALE! YOUR HEAD!*feints*

Gale: huh?*takes cloth off*...you stupide maid! It's the same damn trick!

Rosa: ahhh…..I see…..a light …. and A bridge…. Should I cross?*eyes swirling*

Gale: DON'T CROSS IT ROSA! COME BACK TO US! RACUNA WILL NEVER FORGIVE ME IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU!

*chirp* *chirp*

Gale: huh? Oh don't worry. I'm just being dramatic. She should wake up soon.

**Gale and Rosa A support**.

Rosa: how wonderful, he's already flying like nothing happened.

Gale: see, I told you it was nothing to worry about.

*chirp* *chirp*

Rosa: indeed, I shall take this as a learning experience. I will strive to reach balance in my thoughts and never panic for no reason.

Gale: that's good to hear.

*chirp* *chirp* *lands on Rosas head*

Gale:*chuckle* you might want to check your head.

Rosa: I….I don't understand? He can fly freely now…so why doesn't he leave?

Gale: I have a hunch that it really likes you.

Rosa: oh, well that's wonderful…but I can't let him stay.

Gale: hm? Why not?

Rosa: the guild base is not meant for animals. This bird seems well behaved, but I still think he will cause trouble.

Gale: you know…..he doesn't necessarily need to stay in the base. We COULD build a bird house for it together.

Rosa: can we really! That's great I ….no, I could never trouble you with this master Gale.

Gale: don't worry, I'm bored and this could help pass the time…..and besides, you don't have to do everything by yourself.

Rosa:… your right…..thank you, master Gale*blush*

*chirp* *chirp*

**Finally. Its finished.**

**By now you should know that a special chapter is coming next.**

**Why not tell me in the reviews if you want a continuation of cernuous and the high spear or an independent special chapter?**

**Dreadgar out.**


	11. special 5

**Hiya! I'm back!**

**RikudouSAO: oh? A new face? Well it's nice to meet you, and thanks for the review.**

**Sketchy Tetra: *sweat drop*sorry if I mislead you. But you gave me a good idea for this special.**

**Musicstarnc: I'm so sorry. I hope you get better soon.**

**sembiring kembaren: yeah, I noticed the improvement, thanks a bunch.**

**2lazy2signup: this story is inspired by fire emblem awakening. In the game, supports are short "cut scenes" between two characters. The supports are C, B, A, and finally S. you might have noticed that I didn't do an S support. That's because S support means that the characters get "married" as long as they are the opposite gender to each other. If you have been reading from the start, than you can probably guess who I'm saving it for.**

**Guest: I realize that my story isn't a flawless gem. But I honestly try my best.**

**flyboy179: I'm planning on addressing the issue eventually. I plan on updating the story description, looking for a new picture, and working on the spelling. **

**Cerunos and the high spear received two votes. While the independent special received one vote. **

**Cerunos and the high spear part 2. **

" I swear….you will die by my SPEAR" declared a furious highlander while angrily clutching his spear.

Gale the highlander, and leader of the dreadgar guild, was standing proudly in the middle of the battlefield. After watching his comrades slowly get defeated by Cerunos, king of the jungle, he was eager to get revenge.

Noticing the highlander. Cerunos shifted it gaze from Fredericka, and stared at the last standing member of the guild.

Gale quickly noticed that Cerunoses right eye was burned. Most likely from the fire rounds that Fredericka used.

Gale smirked. This meant that his plan had more room to work with.

Closing his eyes. Gale envisioned the process of his plan.

Once he was sure he was prepared. Gale made a mad dash toward Cerunos, spear and rage at the front!

Instantly. Cerunoses senses snapped, and it, too, begun a mad dash toward the fast approaching highlander.

The two were rapidly approaching. A clash was undoubtedly soon to follow.

Finally. when Gale was in striking range. Cerunos flung its huge fist in an attempt to flatten Gale.

Unfortunately for Cerunos, Gale simply slowed down, leaped above its arm before it can connect, clung onto its arm, and started climbing toward its head.

Finally. Gale was now standing on Cerunoses right shoulder.

Seeing an opportunity. Cerunos glared at the highlander with its burnt eye. trying to use the same technique it used to defeat Arthur and Fredericka.

Gale simply smiled and stared back at the beast. The look on his face said that it was useless to try.

Sure enough. Cerunoses burnt eye started twitching and the skill failed to take effect.

Seeing the beast fail miserably in its cowardly attempt for a swift victory. Gale coldly said " I figured as much. You can't use that skill anymore, now can you." Suddenly, the highlanders spear started to glow. " that eye of yours is such an eyesore….why not let me get rid of it" clutching his spear. Gale held it in a baseball bat fashion. " you know…I was charging this attack from the very start of this fight….allow me to introduce you to my…." Gale swung his spear with vicious force and angrily yelled "DELAYED CHARGE".

The spear collided with Cerunoses burnt eye, and instantly, a huge explosion followed.

Cerunoses head was now shrouded in smoke. From the smoke. Gale leaped of Cerunoses shoulder, landed on the ground, and made a dash toward Simons moveles body. All the while not looking back.

Once he reached Simons body. Gale started digging in one of his pockets, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found what he was looking for: a nectar.

Wasting no time. Gale opened the bottle, bent down, and slowly poured the liquid in the medics mouth.

After two or three seconds. Simon started to twitch, until he finally opened his eyes and stared at his leader in shock.

" G….Gale?...what happened?" Simon groggily asked.

"no time to explain. Do you see where Fredericka is" Gale pointed to the far left.

Following his leaders pointer. Simon looked at the sight…..and grimaced!

"NO! THEY WERE DEFEATED!" he panickly got up.

Putting his hand on the Simons shoulder. Gale said " you go and revive them. Ill distract Cerunos"

"what!? But you can't jus-" Simon was cut short by a loud screech.

In the middle of the battlefield. Cerunos finally managed to register the pain, and was now screaming with pain and agony.

" just go! I'll keep watch and see if there is anything else we can use to beat it! After you revive Racuna and Fredericka! Go revive Arthur!" Gale yelled.

Nodding his head. Simon ran in the direction of their fallen teammates.

Once he was sure that the medic was going to make it. Gale focused on their enemy.

Gale remembered Cerunoses surprising endurance. There was just no way a monster can shrug off an elemental attack with little damage unless it was resistant to it.

Suddenly. Realization dawned on him.

"shit….we've been going at it the wrong way. it's not weak to fire…in fact. its resistant to it.

With this new knowledge. Gale started analyzing the king. Hoping to find a weakness.

" that skin looks hard…..hard enough to resist fire" Gale stroked his chin in thought " ice will probably do better….but it might not be enough" Gale closed his eyes "…..maybe volt?...but that doesn't make any sense!?"

Gales thinking was cut short, however. As Cerunos finally recovered from the pain, and was now glaring daggers at the highlander.

Gale took one look at Cerunos ….and he almost felt pity for it.

What was the creatures right eye, was now a gaping, disfigured hole in place of its eye.

Understandably. Cerunos wanted nothing but to give the highlander a slow and painful death as a form of revenge.

Gale chuckled softly and started taunting the king to try and catch him." Hey! Big and ugly! I'm not gonna wait forever you know!"

Roaring loudly. Cerunos charged!

**With Simon**

Finally reaching Racuna. Simon gathered his focus and began transferring life energy to the protector.

"Revive" he quietly said.

Slowly. Racuna started to move.

"Fre…..Fredericka….. are you….alright?"

"no she isn't! but she will be if you help me! Come on! We need to act fast!"

**With Gale**

"LONG THRUST"

Cerunos simply blocked the highlanders attack and quickly returned the favor by a vicious arm swing.

Gale jumped out of the way before he got hit, and again used another long thrust.

The same exchange continued for a while….until Cerunos suddenly stopped, and roared in a strange fashion.

"huh? That's new. I don't think its angry or anything…but something doesn't feel right." Faintly muttered Gale.

As if confirming his suspicion. Two rollers emerged from the woods and quickly took their place near Cerunos. The two rollers started to glow and eventually started to transfer the glow to Cerunos.

Gale stared in horror at the sight. That glow was healing what little damage he managed to cause.

"no….this is bad…." He gritted his teeth.

**With Simon**

"Revive!"

Again, Simon was transferring life energy. This time to Fredericka.

"ugh…..you….bastard…I WILL make you pay" painfully said Fredericka.

Racuna bent down and gently shook the girls shoulder.

"Fredericka…..hey, Fredericka…..wake up"

"Mnnn…what happened?.."

"Will talk about this later! Gale isn't going to last by himself!" Simon hastily spoke.

**With Gale**

"Huff…..huff….you…..you brat" barely said Gale.

What he previously thought were rare rollers meant for healing, Actually doubled as throwing weapons.

Whenever Gale got close. Cerunos would pick up the rollers and throw them at high speed. Effectively stopping the highlander from closing the distance and using his attacks.

Gale felt like he was playing dodge ball… Fredericka told him about it once.

"the only good thing about this is that he's hurting them, too. So they should be easy to kill after a while" Gale tried to think positively. But the more this dragged on, the more he felt like collapsing.

**With Simon**

"Arthur! Arthur, wake up!" shouted Simon.

"mmmm…oh….Simon…do it harder"

"….**JUST WHAT ARE YOU DREAMING ABOUT!?**" screeched Simon.

Fredericka and Racuna just stared. Dumbfounded at the scene. It couldn't be what they were thinking about….could it!?

"huh? Wha…what happened?"

"trust me. You're better off not knowing" embarrassingly said Simon.

Shaking off the embarrassment. Fredericka quickly pointed out "guys! We need to hurry! Gale could be in trouble."

**With Gale**

At last, and after ten minutes of dodging. Gale finally collapsed on the ground.

"this….this might just be it…"

Cerunos was slowly making its way toward the highlander. Rollers on hand.

"…I …..I never got to tell Ren…heh, it was probably just a useless dream though…"

Cerunos was now aiming the rollers. No doubt planning to beat up Gale to death.

Just as Cerunos was about to throw the rollers. They both fell from its hand.

Confused. Cerunos looked at its servants. Only to find them frozen in place.

Gale was wondering what happened. But his thoughts were quickly put to rest when he felt warm energy spreading in his body.

"Simon! Everyone, your all alright!" said Gale. Relief evident in his voice.

"well. We owe it to our stubborn leader for holding out for this long." Racuna came in front of Gale. Shield ready.

From behind Cerunos. Gale noticed Arthur and Fredericka come out of hiding. They were the ones who froze the rollers.

"man. Thank goodness you took out that bastards eye. Now it won't put us to sleep anymore" Arthur commented.

Everyone just stared blankly.

"You do realize that you were dead…..right?" they all said.

Seeing the blank stares everyone was giving him. Arthur nervously chuckled.

"…anyway. Gale, you said that you have been analyzing it….did you figure anything out?" asked Simon.

His body now refreshed. Gale slowly got up." Yeah. It's a bit crazy…but I think it will work."

"Crazy is better than nothing! Just tell us what to do!" screamed Racuna.

"First. let's review the battle." Gale begun explaining." Fredericka managed to hit it with two head snipes and one fire rounds." Fredericka nodded." Simon managed to poison it, and it's been losing energy since then" Simon grunted." And I managed to take a huge chunk of its power with my delayed charge" they all nodded."….alright. here's what we're going to do." They all formed a circle.

While the dreadgar guild members were planning their next move. Cernunos was looking at its former servants. It almost looked sad about losing them. It was hard to tell however, as it was scowling with rage.

angered. Cernunos roared loudly. It well no longer tolerate those puny humans and their attempts to defeat it.

The king turned to look at the guild that caused it so much trouble. Only to see them already near it and preparing to try and defeat it once more.

"EVERYONE! BATTLE POSITIONS!" Gale ordered.

Instantly. They all split up and went to their desired destination.

Racuna lifted up her shield and charged directly at the king.

Blinded by rage. Cernunos sent its most powerful punch to defeat the protector.

"FORTIFIY" Racuna shouted.

The beasts fist and Racunas shield collided in a stand still! Both sides were trying to push the other back.

"…I….. I won't lose to you!... grrr… RAAH!" Racuna gave one final push, and ultimately managed to push back the king!

Stumbling and overpowered. Cernunos backed away.

"ARTHUR! FREDERICKA! NOW!" Gale yelled.

From Cernunoses right side. Fredericka and Arthur were preparing their skills. Once they were ready, they both fired.

"VOLT ROUNDS"

"VOLT FORMULA"

Both attacks hit Cernunos in the gaping hole that used to be its right eye.

The affect was possibly comparebel to the same damage that Gales delayed charge caused!

"amazing! Gale was right!" Fredericka said in disbelief.

" indeed. You can't guess from its looks. But it's actually weak to volt" Simon explained.

Gale. Who was watching the scene, smirked.

Cernunos was twitching! Mouth agape and in incredible pain!

"it's time to finish this…RACUNA! HERE I COME!" Gale yelled.

Nodding. The protector lifted up her shield.

Once he was sure the angle was right, Gale dashed, jumped on the shield , leaped from it with a helping push from Racuna, and was now slowly descending quickly to Cernunoses head.

"TAKE THIS! HEAD PIERCE!"

Finally. The highlanders spear pierced the kings skull. The sound of bones cracking could be heard.

All the guild members stood still. Waiting to see if it was finally over.

Slowly. Cernunoses body started to fall. Utile it hit the ground, lifeless.

At that moment. it was clear…..Cernunos, king of the jungle….was dead.

…..

…

….

"And that's how we beat Cernunos" proudly declared Arthur.

The scene now switches to the golden deer pub.

A huge crowd was present. They were all still staring in shock and amazement at the story the alchemist just said.

After what seemed like an eternity. The silence changed to cheers and loud clapping.

Words like "amazing!" or " I knew they could do it!" were heard.

From behind Arthur. All the members of the dreadgar guild were present. Either enjoying a meal or chatting among themselves.

"I see you had a lot of trouble with that goat" said Ren.

"heh, yeah. We sure did. That was one of the hardest battles we had." Gale replied.

Closing his eyes. Gale thought about how far he and the others have gotten.

" and there is still more yet to come" he winked to Ren.

Ren smirked, and said " I guess I made the right choice by joining this guild"

…

***wheeze*….finally! Cernunos and the high spear is finished!**

**Thanks for the inspiration ,sketchy tetra!**

**I'm going to take a break after this.**

**I hope to see a lot of updates and even new stories while I'm gone.**

**Dreadgar out.**


	12. Gale and Austin support

**I'm back! Thanks to the break, Im fully refreshed and ready for more.**

**Hmm…..only two reviews for ceronus and the high spear part 2….**

**Oh well!**

**Sketchy tetra: thank you for doing my request. Keep up the good work.**

**sembiring kembaren: thanks for the encouragement. **

**This is another support.**

**Gale and Austin C support.**

Gale: hmm…it has to fit somewhere….*scratches head*….maybe I'm not cut out for this.

Austin: why, what seems to be the trouble, youngster?

Gale: huh? Oh! Austin! Your just the guy I need!

Austin: hoh. Am I now? Whatever do you need me for?

Gale:*blush* heh. it's a bit embarrassing…but I'm trying to solve this puzzle.

Austin: ah…. So it's one of those…..the ones that require you to put the pieces in a way that gives them perfect balance and stops any chance of them collapsing on their own.

Gale: yeah, you can go at it any way you want…but of course, some ways are better than the rest.

Austin: so you tried a number of ways, but got stuck at some point in the process of each attempt.

Gale:*blush* yeah…. I brought this for boring and peaceful times like these…ironically, I can't solve it.

Austin: hmm….. well, I would love to help you-

Gale: really!

Austin: but!...you must prove yourself worthy of my wisdom first!

Gale:*blank stare* huh?

Austin: it would not be nearly as fun if I just gave you the answer.

Gale:*sigh* I suppose ….but what do you mean prove myself worthy?

Austin: heh….oh…maybe I spoke too soon….. I mean you ARE a highlander….but my three trials of death….. they might be too hard even for you.

Gale:* frown* EXCUSE ME! there is nothing a highlander can't do! In fact! It's a proven scientific theory!

Austin: hmm…well…..if you feel like doing them, than I suppose it's alright.

Gale: damn straight! When do we start!

Austin: heh…..just follow me, youngster.

**Gale and Austin B support.**

Gale:…..COULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IM DOING RIGHT NOW!?

Austin: isn't it obvious? Your balancing on a rock that can fall in the river below by any sort of wrong movement.

Gale: REMIND ME AGAIN WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME DO THIS!

Austin: this rock is very similar to the pieces you were trying to balance. If you get a good feel on how gravity works for the pieces, than you're more likely to understand were you went wrong.

Gale: …..you mean I'm LIKELY to understand! Why not use a method that guarantees I know where I went wrong!

Austin: …where's the fun in that?

Gale: you crazy old man! Wait until I get my hands on yo-*slips*-GAAAAHHHH!*SPLASH*

Austin: hohoho. Are you alright, youngster?

Gale: *wheeze* you…*cough*…no good…*cough*…old man!

Austin: hey, now. You should respect your elders.

Gale:*grumble*.

Austin: anyway, you have succeeded in the first trial, lets move on to the second one.

Gale: huh? But didn't I just fail?

Austin: the point of the first one was for you to stay balanced for as long as you can. Preferably for at least 10 minutes, and you managed to stay up there for 15 minutes instead.

Gale: then why didn't you tell me!? What if I just stood there for hours!?

Austin: illogical. The rock was meant to slip to the river eventually, wither you made a wrong movement or stayed up until then.

Gale: so I was going to fall in the river regardless!? What kind of trial is that! Now I'm all wet!

Austin: oh, come now. Your still young and filled with youth. A healthy swim every now and then is just what you need to stay in top shape.

Gale: grrrr…*sigh* alright….what about the second trial.

Austin: oh! You still want to continue? Well, I'm impressed.

Gale:*grumble* I started this…might as well finish.

Austin: good. Because the next one is not as easy as the first.

Gale: oh really. So what is it about?

Austin: first. We're going to need allot of chickens.

Gale: ….huh?

**Gale and Austin A support.**

Gale: BLOOD, DEATH, VIOLENECE, KILL!

Austin: calm down, youngster. You did succeed in not just one, but two trials.

Gale: YOU CALL THOSE TRIALS! You told me to kick and abuse a bunch of chickens!

Austin: I believe they are known as cucus …no…what were they called again?

Gale: who cares! They started attacking me! I heard legends about some "fairy boy in green" attacking them just for fun, and then BARELY escaping with his life!

Austin: you should be happy. You finished my trials with astounding results.

Gale: what's the point! The second one was to get them angry at me, and the third one was to survive their assaults! Just was the point of all this!?

Austin: well, to be honest. Only the first one had any importance to your problem.

Gale:…what?...then the other two….

Austin:*chuckle* the other two were just too hilarious to pass up. I still can't believe I managed to keep a straight face through all this.

Gale: you mean you TRICKED ME!? But why!?

Austin: I was really tired…..from the investigation….

Gale: huh? Investigation?

Austin: yeah…. Even a detective like me gets tired and demotivated when nothing light-hearted happens….. I felt like I couldn't crack a smile no matter what happened…. Sorry for all the trouble, but I swear, I needed all of this to happen.

Gale: hmph! …well….if your happy, then I guess it's no trouble.

Austin: heh…..don't be angry. To make it up to you, let's go and finish that puzzle.

Gale: really?...this isn't a trick….. is it?

Austin: no trick, youngster. Come on, let's finish it before you break the rest of your bones.

Gale:….dirty old man.

**I repeat, I'm refreshed!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but dreadgar2 is back!**

**Next up is another special, does anyone have any ideas? Tell me in the reviews.**


	13. special 6

**Im back!**

**Sorry im late! But my school has one of the most messed up schedules in the world! **

**You may have already noticed that I changed the cover image. That image is not mine! I got it from pixiv!**

**Sketchy Tetra: sorry, but I won't be able to fufile your request just yet. I promise to use it in the next special. After all….. M.I.K.E isn't exactly around*sweat drop***

**flyboy179: good to see you again. Tlachtga plays quiet a part in this special, so expect to see a taste of madness.**

**LoneArtist: yeah, someone should, and not just Ren and Tlachtga, but some of the playable characters from etrian odyssey iv too.**

**Gale isn't the only one with strange dreams…*snicker***

**Tlachtgas biggest fear!**

In the middle of a very beautiful, and a VERY familiar plain, one can see a small hexer sitting in absolute bless.

The hexer in question was a small little girl that goes by one of the most hard to pronounce of names: Tlachtga.

She was calmly sitting in place, enjoying the breeze that was blowing every few seconds.

"…..this…..feels nice…" she softly whispered to no one but the blowing breeze.

The hexer started looking around, making sure that no one was watching.

Once she was sure that she was alone, she pulled out a doll in the shape of a rabbit from her cloak, and softly started talking.

"…. Ms. Rabbit….likes to play….in the plains…" she started to move the doll left and right on her lap, giving the impression that it was jumping like a real bunny.

"….Ms. rabbit….. wants to eat carrots…" out of nowhere, she revealed another toy, this time in the shape of a carrot.

She started to open the dolls mouth, then gently put the carrot toy in it, and started to slowly move the head up and down, making it seem like the doll was nibbling on the toy.

After a while, she removed the toy, but quickly looked at the doll and pretended to listen to it.

"….Ms. rabbit….wants more?" she pretended to ask.

Again, she started to move the dolls head up and down, making it look like it was answering her question.

"….Ms. rabbit….has been a good rabbit…..so why not?..." she put the toy back in the dolls mouth.

Tlachtga stayed that way for a while, the beautiful sight and the calming breeze were capable of making even the coldest and grumpiest of people smile in happiness, and this time she can play with Ms. Rabbit in peace.

Despite being lost in her own little world, the hexers ears perked up at the sound of grass being stepped on… was there someone else here?

She silently hid the doll and toy back in her cloak, and stood up to face the stranger, her bell ready to ring his or her death if they proved to be hostile.

She was pleasantly surprised when saw who it was.

"….Ren…..hello… " she smiled.

Smiling, Ren teasingly replied" hello, Is Ms. Rabbit too shy to say hi to me as well?"

Blushing, the hexer tried to cover her face with her cloak.

Ren simply chuckled at her friends behavior, but quickly got serious and addressed her.

" hey….um…. I have something to….tell you….Tlachtga"

"…something….. important?"

" yes…. But don't worry….it's actually a good thing" Rens expression changed from serious to pleased.

Tlachtga was about to ask what it was, but she instead decided to point out something out of place on the ronin.

"….did you gain…..weight?" she innocently asked while pointing to the ronins stomach….it DID look bigger than before.

Embarrassed, Ren flailed her arms frankly " NO!...although…. I guess what you said comes pretty close"

Taking a deep breath, Ren smiles brightly and finally said what was on her mind.

"Tlachtga…. I …. Im pregnant!" she excitedly yelled.

…..

…..

Silence.

It must have took Tlachtga at least ten minutes to process what she just heard, since her body started to shake!

"…n….no….p-p-p-…..pregnant!… "

Instantly, the hexeres eyes turned to swirls, and she started to imagine just what the hell happened!

"….if…if Ren is pregnant….than that means she…..lost….lost…." she couldn't finish that sentence.

Suddenly, Tlachtgas eyes widened. There was only one man who can be the culprit!

Just when she was about to ask Ren to tell her the one responsible for taking her virginity, two strong arms showed up out of nowhere and embraced the ronins waist from behind, and then she saw the head of a certain someone rest on her shoulder.

Tlachtga froze. It was none other than that annoying highlander!

"YOU!...what do you think you're doing… by touching her in so many PLACES!" she angrily asked.

As if finally noticing the hexer, Gale shifted his head to look at her, his usual friendly expression was replaced by a truly evil and mocking one.

"mwahahahaHA! Well! If it isn't little Tlachtga! How do you do!" he mockingly asked.

".. .QUESTION!" she fiercely replied.

"didn't Ren tell you?" he moved his hand and placed it on the ronins belly " she's carrying my LEGASY!"

Tlachtga stepped back in horror! Her fears were provin true! Just when did this happen! And how!

Smiling evilly, Gale spoke four words that finished off the rest of the hexer.

"looks like I WIN!"

…..

…

…

Tlachtga woke up screaming with horror evident on her face!

She must have screamed really loudly, since Ren opened the door to their room with clear concern.

"Tlachtga! What's wrong! Did you have a nightmare!" the ronin asked.

Instead of answering her partners fears, Tlachtga dashed toward her and started to furiously pat her belly.

"wh-wh-what are you doing!" Ren embarrassingly asked.

Tlachtga moved her head to look Ren in the eye, and blurted out.

" don't lose your virginity! It might be hard to resisit! But your too good for that bastard!"

….

….

Gale was running quickly to see what was all the commotion about. He could swear he heard crying from Ren and Tlachtgas room.

Once he reached their room, he opened the door and yelled.

"REN! What's wrong! I heard screaming from your ro-OH MY DREADGARS!?"

Gale stared, shocked at the sight.

Tlachtga was crying, and she was laying on Rens lap, while Ren was heartlessly spanking…her butt.

"OW!... I'm sorry!...*sniff* OW!... I won't do it again!...*sob*"

Ren had a neutral expression on her face, but the dark aura surrounding her said that she was absolutely pissed!

"you are still a child. You shouldn't be talking about such things. Much less accusing me of them" Ren coldly said.

Almost too terrified to ask, Gale slowly approached the due.

" uhhhh…..Ren….what are you doing?"

Turning her head to look at him, Ren simply stated.

"punishing a REALLY NAUGHTY hexer!"

Finally noticing the newest arrival, Tlachtga glared at the highlander and pointed an accusing finger at him.

" if you try to take her virginity…you will wish you were never born" she threatened through tears.

Gale blankly stared at her.

Ren blushed furiously and started to smack harder.

Tlachtga was not able to sit for the rest of the day.

**Again, sorry for the rather late update.**

**I'm going to be busy with school and generally finding any time for myself whatsoever.**

**I haven't forgotten about your requests, sketchy tetra and LoneArtist.**

**I'll see if I can finish everything in time for a long break.**

**Dreadgar out! **


	14. Gale and Valerie support

***sigh*….oh…..hey…..I'm back…..*sweat drop*.**

**Sorry…..but I feel like playing a new game that I never played or heard about….. but I'm not sure which one… does anyone have any suggestions? **

**flyboy179: I'm still thinking about the Tlachtga support.**

**Sketchy Tetra: I have an idea about how to get M.I.K.E to appear in the story, I just hope it's not too cheesy. **

**LoneArtist: yeah, you're probably right. As for your request, I think I can pull off something.**

**2lazy2signup: sorry…. But the requesting was over…..although I did technically do your request with chapter 13.**

**Musicstarnc: I guess I'm just going to have to check out your story every time a new chapter shows up* grin*.**

**sembiring kembaren: heh. I grew up pretty fast too…I still remember that time my mom grounded me for swearing at a spoiled bully in school…..*chuckle* Good times, Good times.**

**Anyway, this chapter follows from one of my more popular chapters.**

**Gale and Valerie C support.**

Valerie:…..oh…..no…..this…. I ….. I don't even…..how can it come to this?

Gale: hey! Valerie! Where are you!

Valerie: Gale..? hmm…. Maybe he can help me?

Gale: sheesh! She calls me over when the bar is closed and then she doesn't show up. Just where is she?

Valerie: WHY, hello Gale! SO good of you to come at JUST the right moment!

Gale:*blank stare*….what's with that sickeningly sweet smile… just tell me what you want already.

Valerie: *sweat drop* heh, sorry… anyway, change in plans! I'm going to have to ask you to do something different for me this time.

Gale: you do realize that you still didn't tell what you wanted in the first place, so a "change in plans" sounds pretty pointless.

Valerie: I understand. But this is far more important than beating up a bunch of stalkers.

Gale: * glare* again! I'm getting quiet bored of your "over-enthusiastic" fans! I still have some bruises from valentine's day! …. And now that I think about it, you still haven't paid me back for all that mess!

Valerie: *sweat drop* sorry….. I never thought that some of them were crazy enough to challenge a highlander.

Gale: challenge? More like ganging up in groups of twenties and trying to kill me!

Valerie: I'm sorry about all the trouble. I'm also sorry about not paying you back yet…..but I really need your help this time, and if you help me than I swear you will get your reward immediately!

Gale: hmm….. how about telling me what kind of reward you're talking about.

Valerie: *smirk* first. answer this question. Are you in love with a certain woman?

Gale: wha-? What kind of question is that!?

Valerie: just answer! That way, I can tell if the reward is going to be of use.

Gale: tch! ….. well…. I MIGHT have someone special in mind.

Valerie: we are talking about a woman, yes? I don't think the reward will help with a man.

Gale:*horrified* IM STRIGHT!

Valerie: *giggle* I was just joking….. so, are you going to help me or not?

Gale:*grumble*.

**Gale and Valerie B support.**

Gale: wait. So YOUR trying to impress someone?

Valerie: yes…..he's a really sweet and kind protector….*sigh* if only I wasn't so blind all this time.

Gale: I see….. but what does escorting you to this….."herb house" got to do with anything?

Valerie: near the labyrinth. There is a small herb shop for adventurers….. and it just so happens that they have a secret recipe for losing weight and attaining a perfect female figure.

Gale: is….. is that why you usually eat all these sweets without gaining any weight?

Valerie: but wait! There's more! If you drink them with tea regularly, then your skin will slowly lose ALL THE OIL! And then, there will be no man that can resist you!

Gale: in case you haven't noticed. I'm not a woman…. And why are you talking like a salesmen?

Valerie: oh, hush now. These herbs are going to be your reward, so you might as well learn all you can about them.

Gale: huh? What? How come you just decide that!

Valerie: just think. Whoever you have your eye on will have a figure as perfect as mine.

Gale: I like her figure just fine… and I don't just like her looks, I like her personality too.

Valerie: oh, really….. so you won't try to get her in… a certain outfit?

Gale: what… what kind of outfit?

Valerie: oh….nothing much….. just the female dark hunter outfit.

Gale:*blush* that's as good as asking her to strip for me!

Valerie: *smirk* but don't you want to see her in her most "natural" state?

Gale:*blush* enough about my crush! Let's talk about YOURS! Why are you trying to do this anyway?

Valerie: I want to ensure that he won't find any reason to say no to me…..

Gale: hmm….. so he's not one of your crazy stalkers?

Valerie: of course not. I wouldn't have fallen for him if he was only after looks.

Gale: but aren't you just worrying about looks right now?

Valerie: oh, look! Were here! And without meeting any monster too!

Gale:*sigh* I'm not sure if this is a good idea….

**Gale and Valerie A support.**

Gale: hmm…. Maybe I should just leave, I mean, this is another guilds base….. but I have a strange feeling … I wonder how she's doing right now?

(Valerie walks out of the door slowly)

Gale: oh! There you are! So how did it…..go?

Valerie:*sigh* ….. he said he….. already had someone else.

Gale: oh….. I'm sorry to hear that.

Valerie: *sad smile* it looks like he finally got that medic he was hoping to impress….

Gale: huh? You mean… you knew he liked someone else?

Valerie: yes….. I was apparently too late in telling him my feelings.

Gale: that's kinda shocking…. I didn't think anyone would refuse you.

Valerie: I know….. and I tried to look so irresistible…. But he still chose that other woman..

Gale: you know… I had a feeling something was not right, it just looked like you were trying too hard.

Valerie: heh….. I guess I was just " too skin deep" for his taste.

Gale: that's not entirely true. Your always so nice to the other explorers, be they men or women. That's also one of the reasons why you have a lot of admirers.

Valerie: Gale….. that's so sweet of you to say…. Alright! Next time I won't hesitate!

Gale: wow. What's with the sudden determination?

Valerie: I won't let another wonderful man escape my grasp! The next time I meet someone like him or you….. I'll put on my most honest smile! … and my most charming dress.

Gale:* sweat drop* I'm not sure if you learned anything yet…. But I suppose it's an improvement…..wait? what do you mean " him or you"?

Valerie: *giggle* well…. You are rather charming and gallant.

Gale: *blush* sorry, but you're a little late.

Valerie: *smirk* heh. I wish you luck in your love journey, young highlander.

Gale: *grumble* sh-sh-shut up!

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**I think I finally know what to do about M.I.K.E.**

**Again, if any of you know some good games, please tell me.**

**Please review, since I might be gone for a while.**

**Dreadgar out! **


	15. special 7

**I'm back!**

**I won't lie, I was just enjoying my time with a new game I got….. so sorry for being late.**

**Sketchy Tetra: this chapter is dedicated to you and LoneArtist. Also, I'm afraid I don't like horror games.*sweat drop***

**Musicstarnc: I'm not really sure if this story counts as a crossover, its inspired by another game, but it doesn't use its characters.**

**Without further ado, let's start!**

**Bittersweet.**

Deep in the remains of gladsheim…. Or area V to be precise. One can see the figure of two people sitting comfortably on two rocks that were facing a strange blue panel.

The first figure belonged to a blonde little girl that looked visibly upset and hurt, while the other figure was a woman with red hair, wearing a rather heavy looking armor.

The redhead gently sat her hand on the other girls shoulder in a comforting manner…. It did little to change the blondes sad expression.

"happy birthday… mike…" she softly muttered.

Chuckeling sadly, the red head said " you know…. I was surprised when you told me he actually had a birthday…..Fredericka ".

Turning her head to face the other woman, Fredericka smiled " once…. He surprised me with a gift for my birthday… I was so thankful that I decided to celebrate the day he was created".

The red head smiled. Good. She was making her friend less sad.

" I guess he was probably a real gentlemen….. unlike the monkeys back home" she annoyingly said.

Fredericka giggled "well…. Arthur could use some scolding, Simon needs to ease up a bit, and Gale needs to be more gentle"

"No kidding. That highlander comes out of fights with the blood of monsters covering him! And yet…. He's really sweet when around other people. especially the ones he likes" the red head added.

"it's a shame that not everyone came with us…" Fredericka sadly said.

" well, they were already on a quest before you remembered what today was…" the red head said.

"yeah… to think I almost forgot" Fredericka clenched her fist in guilt, an act that the red head noticed.

After her little rant, she could feel that the atmosphere was getting gloomy again, she hurriedly tried to change the subject, and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"so…. If mike was human…. What do you think he would look like?"

Fredericka furrowed her brow at the other woman, why ask this of all things?

"Racuna…. well…. I think he would be as tall as Gale…. With blonde hair and green eyes…. His hair would be tied back in a small ponytail… and maybe…. A nice rack?"

Racuna almost fell from the rock she was sitting on, did her innocent gunner really say that!?

"oh…I see…heh… heh"

Shaking off the confusion, she was about to ask another question…. Until she started to hear something.

"hey….. doesn't that sound like…"

Before she can finish her sentence… Fredericka rose up from her seat and reached to her rifles.

"we have company…" she quietly said.

Wasting no time, Racuna reached out to grab her shield and turned around.

They both turned to face the door the room, the sound of heavy steps could be heard from it.

" it's okay….. monsters can't go through doors…" Racuna said.

" yeah…. But…. Didn't that door get damaged from the time we fought mike?" Fredericka thought.

As if to prove her memory true, a small pair off fingers emerged from the small opening in the door.

"no… isn't that a-"

Fredericka froze in her place when the door was violently opened. from the now opened door emerged a voracious king!

" wha-!? But those things aren't supposed to be here!? How did it find its way here!?" Racuna yelled.

The monster slowly sniffed the room, landed its gaze on the two girls once it confirmed that they were indeed there, and roared with hunger at the sight!

"it…it must have left the area it usually lives in…. and came here by chance" Fredericka theorized.

" this is bad… everybody else is still doing requests… and we don't have any items…" Racuna gritted her teeth in frustration.

" we can beat it…. But the other monsters would get drawn to this place… and then…" Fredericka turned to look at the main panel that mike inhabited, the sound of battle would bring monsters here, monsters that didn't care if they broke anything in the room.

" we have to lure it somewhere else" Fredericka grimly said.

Shocked and horrified, Racuna quickly tried to reason with the gunner.

" we can just barely beat it by ourselves! If we lure it out and fight it there, other monster will come! There is no other place other than the room behind it!"

" I DON'T CARE!" Fredericka yelled.

Breathing deeply after her outburst, Fredericka said " I promised…. That one day I'll come back here and bring him back…. I won't let anything harm him until that day." Fredericka's eyes shone with determination and recklessness, a terrible combination for the current situation.

Racuna sighed at her guild mates behavior, but decided to prepare her shield and sword nonetheless.

" I guess he did help us allot before he went crazy…. Alright! what's the plan"

" there will be no need for any plans" a strange voice bellowed in the room.

Instantly. The two women and the voracious king stopped dead in their tracks. Just who was talking with such a strange and gentle voice!?

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a roar echoing from the back of the room.

The voracious king turned around, its interest clearly peaked.

Again the roar could be heard, this time however…. it sounded strange compared to the first time.

While the two were wondering about that roar, the voracious king begun to move quickly outside the room, completely forgetting about them.

They both looked blankly at the scene, just what the hell happened!?

"ah, good. It appears to have responded to the fake mating call. This will ensure our safety." The strange voice said.

Now that she was able to listen more closely, Fredericka could feel that the voice was familiar… it sounded like… no… it couldn't be…. Could it?

" the fake mating call was initiated from an area filled with monsters and other F.O.E…. if we compare danger level, there is a 90% chance it will be defeated and devoured by the other monsters" the voice continued to explain

Fredericka slowly turned around, hoping desperately to see what she was expecting.

"we will need to repair that door in case another monster chooses to come here. It will take some time, but if we act now, we will most certainly finish while all the other monsters are busy" the voice reassured.

Fredericka could feel tears forming in her eyes…. The blue panel was lit, and the gentle voice she heard for so long was speaking again.

Finally… she cried" is….is it really you…. Mike?"

" yes, Ricky. It is me. Program M.I.K.E… it is good to see you in great health….. I have missed you" mike sounded relived.

Not wasting any time. Fredericka ran as fast as she can to the now lit blue panel, and fiercely hugged it.

"…*sniff*….. I…. I thought I would never….*sob*…. hear your voice again….." she hugged the panel even harder.

"but….but how" Racuna finally asked.

"ah…. I believe an explanation is required before anything else" mike realized.

" allow me to explain" mike began " before I had to be defeated because of my foolish actions….. apologies by the way" mikes voice sounded apologetic " I was able to reactivate an old back up battery system. During the time I was deactivated, that battery was charging energy for my reactivation. I programmed that battery to only send the energy to me on a certain date"

" a certain date?... you mean…" Racuna was about to say.

" the day of my creation….. the day Ricky promised to always celebrate with me….. the day I know I can spend what little time I have with her" mike sadly said.

Fredericka eye widened, and she addressed the program.

"wha-!? What do mean "what little time I have"!?" she shouted.

Mike was silent for a few seconds…. Before deciding that he should explain more thoroughly.

" the only back up battery that was available for repair was a weak old model…. It cannot give me energy for more than three hours"

Fredericka was horrified upon hearing that.

"WHAT!? THREE HOURS!?" she yelled in disbelief.

"but…. But if what you said was true….. then that battery was charging for over a year…. How can all that just amount to three hours" Racuna carefully asked.

" my systems use an incredible amount of energy all at once, unless I have an eternal power-source, even a newer battery model would not allow me to function for long" mike explained.

"but…. But I…. I finally hear your voice again…. And THIS is what you tell me!?" Fredericka's tears of joy changed to sadness.

" I have already used up 2 hours and 50 minutes….I.. ….."

Fredericka tensed up " mike? Mike, what's wrong?"

" my…. Energy… is already running low….. I had …. To use the time…. For repairs to my voice and security systems…." Mikes voice became more robotic.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" she shouted.

"…. I …. Hope to…. See you again…. On my birthday…." Mike was slowly losing the ability to speak.

"…. Mike … I promise…. I WILL find you another power-source!... so…. So please wait for me…. Your.. You're a part of my family.." she desperately talked to the panel.

" ss…sseeeeing you…. On my birthday…. Isss…. Is the best present…. I ca-ca-can ask forrrrrrr….".

At last, mike became silent, and the atmosphere was once more quiet and gloomy.

Racuna slowly approached Fredericka, who was still clutching the panel with sadness.

Without warning. She embraced her in a comforting hug from behind.

The sound of held back sobs could be heard from the gunner, who turned around to return the protectors hug.

They remained in that position until the protector heard noises from the other room and slowly whispered.

" I'm sorry…. But we can't stay here…. Other monster will come…"

Slowly, Fredericka turned around to face the other woman.

"Yeah…. Let's get out" her gaze fell on the floor and she looked like she just wanted to cry herself to sleep.

" at least…. This time you know you can talk to him again…." She tried to cheer the gunner up.

Fredericka looked at her friend, and smiled sadly. True. This time she knows he's fine, and she can use the time to look for another power-source.

Even if she doesn't succeed in this year, she will try the next, and the next, and the next…. Until she finds it.

Nonetheless, there was only one she can use to describe all that just happened.

"…so…..bittersweet…"

**FEAR NOT! This chapter is just like cernuous and the high spear! It WILL receive a continuation!**

**Happy new year to all of you wonderful writers and guests!**

**This was requested by the funny sketchy tetra. I hope it satisfies.**

**Dreadgar out!**


	16. Gale and ?

**The first chapter since the beginning of the new year!**

**I wish to see new stories and more reviews!**

**And….yeah…. I'm TERRIBLY late….*sweat drop***

**Musicstarnc: thanks for always talking the time to read. I hope to see you update your story soon, but hey, no need to rush.**

**Sketchy Tetra: your welcome. I hope you have a fantastic new year.**

**sembiring kembaren: that's going to affect your eyesight, try not read in the dark.**

**flyboy179: that's great! You can never go wrong with fire emblem!**

**I must apologies again for being late…. I honestly had allot on my mind….. also, school. **

**This support was rather hard to do…. But it's hilarious!**

**Gale and ? C support**

Gale: hey! I need to see someone here! Can I book a roo... huh?*looks around* the hell? There's no one here.

?:*sob* *sniff*

Gale: is that….. crying?...it sounds like its coming from behind the counter.

?: oh…. Why….*sob*

Gale:*looks behind the counter* oh my dreadgars! Why are you crying!? And why here!?

?:*looks at him* * grabs him by the nick* WHATS MY NAME!?

Gale: blegh! Uughhfg! LET GO! YOU FREAKE! *punch*

?: OW! …..thanks…. I needed that.

Gale: *cough* what gives? Is that any way to treat a customer!

?: oh! I'm terribly sorry about what just happened! ….. also, I'm afraid were closed today. Didn't you see the sign?

Gale: what!? but there was no sign anywhere!

?: huh?... ah! I forgot to put it up!

Gale:*face palm* You choke me and then tell me "oh no! were closed!".

?: I'm sorry. But the place isn't in its best condition right now.

Gale:*sigh* oh, well. I guess I'm just going to have to come later. Goodbye I guess.

?: wait! …. What's…. my name?

Gale: uhh….. excuse me?

?: do…. Do you know?

Gale: well sure. Your name is….. wait…. you ….never really told me*sweat drop*

?: …..WAHHHHH! *SOB*

Gale: why do I always deal with strange people*mutter*

**Gale and ? B support**

Gale: so let me get this straight. You think you forgot your name because you always introduce yourself as the "rooster inn boy"…. Right?

?: *nod* yes. no matter how hard I try, I can't remember the wonderful name that my parents gave me….*sob*

Gale: and since you always introduce yourself as such, no one calls you by it.

?: YES! YES! YES! YES! THAT'S EXACTLY IT! *BAWL*

Gale: stop crying! How can anybody forget their name!? is this some kind of joke!?

?: it's not my fault! Dreadgar2 is the one that came up with this cruel joke! This is the worst*sob*

Gale:*growl* tell me about it! Were already in the sixteenth chapter and I STILL didn't get my first kiss from HER! When is THAT gonna happen!?*flails arms angrily*

?: ….*sniff*…were drifting off subject.

Gale: *sigh*….. yeah….. so…. You really can't remember your name?

?: no…. I know its pitiful, but I just can't remember!

Gale: why not just ask your parents?

?: they hate me.*dark aura surrounds him*

Gale: ….o…okay….? *backs away slowly* ….than how about asking the other staff members?

?: I'm the only one here.

Gale: what!? Just how do you manage everything!?

?: that's a trade secret.*wink*

Gale:*shudder* okay then. What about the boss of this place? He needs to at least have your information.

?: he is always busy and out of town. I don't think I see him more than 3 times a year.

Gale: the hell!? This place isn't nearly as well-organized as it seems.

?: DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THESE SACRED GROUNDS! YOU SHALL BEG FOR FORGIVNESS FOR YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE! ON YOUR KNEES PEASANT!

Gale: …*SMACK*

?: OW! I'm sorry!

Gale: oh my dreadgars! Your situation is impossible! You have no character at all! No wonder you forgot your name.

?: *sniff*…..mommy…

Gale: *face palm*

**Gale and ? A support**

Gale: I give up. There's nothing I can do…. Your situation is hopeless.

?: please don't say that! Surely we can think of something else!

Gale:*glare* oh, please! When I told you to ask your other relatives you said they hated you too! And when I suggested contacting your boss you said he could be "already dead"! what is that supposed to mean!?

?: ….yes…. he MIGHT be already dead…. That horrible man….. so I have a strange haircut he says, huh?*evil smile*

Gale: umm…. What was that?

?: no…. it's nothing important….*smirk*

Gale: *sigh* well, no matter how you look at it. I don't think there's anything else I can do…. I guess you're just gonna have to try remembering by yourself.

?: I …. I see…

*squeak* *squeak*

Gale: huh? Is that….. oh, great. It's that annoying tree rat.

?: ribbon! Finally your back! Don't sneak out every single ti…. Huh?

Gale: hm? What? Something wrong?

?: she's …. Carrying a paper. There's something written on it.

Gale: *grabs the paper* the word …. Name, is written on it.

?: what….? It couldn't be …. Could it?

Gale: *opens the paper* it says ….. "Rooster"…

?:*jolt* *jump* *tremble* ….y….yes….YES! I can't be mistaken! That is my name!

Gale: wait….. WHAT!?(who names a kid, rooster!?)

Rooster: oh, thank you ribbon! * hugs her* I could always count on you!

Gale: *sweat drop* ….. seriously!?

Rooster: this is a cause for celebration! For this entire day all meals well be half-priced!

Gale: …..meh …. If food is involved then who cares *shrug*

**ATTENTION!**

**This message is directed at sketchy tetra, sembiring kembaren, and steel rose( if he/she is reading this):**

**I would like to request permission to use your characters for a single special chapter.**

**Please private message me and give me your answer.**

**Dreadgar out! **


End file.
